


Nobody Shyer

by harlequinxvampire



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Good Sibling Munkustrap (Cats), M/M, Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger are Siblings, alonzo is misto and victorias older brother, also they dont trust/like misto at first, demeter and bomba are sisters, everyones kind of bitchy, the adults have no excuse tho lol, they really shows that theyre petty bitches, theyre all kids tho so ig its fine, you know hating a kid and all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinxvampire/pseuds/harlequinxvampire
Summary: Based on the cryptid Misto content about Tugger meeting him and them becoming friends.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so for this story, I'm basing Mistos looks off of Timothy Scotts Misto, whos considered cryptid Misto lol

"Tugger, come on!" Munkustrap yelled at his younger brother. "We have to go now!" 

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Tugger shouted back, as he finished primping his soft mane. 

Munkustrap was always in rush. Especially today though, because Tugger had refused to get up. All the elder cats had a "special meeting", was all Tugger knew. He, Munkustrap and the other kittens of the tribe, were to stay together in a certain area. So that they could be watched more easily. New kittens had also come to the tribe about two weeks ago. One's name was Alonzo, who like Munkustrap was an older kitten, and the two of them had become friends pretty fast. The other was his younger sister, Victoria. She couldn't have been more than a week old. Tugger didn't really talk to those two much, and often played with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, who were a little younger than him. But even they got into a little too much trouble for his taste. Even though they were bossy, Tugger usually sat with Munkustrap and his friends, Demeter and Bombalurina.

"Just please don't cause any trouble today." Munkustrap said, as they walked to where their father sat on his tire in the center of the junkyard. "You know Jelly will just get mad."

Tugger rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be good." 

Tugger looked ahead, and saw their father talking to some of the other cats, with his back turned. Perfect. 

"Dad!" Tugger cheered, running as fast as he could towards Old Deutoronomy.

"Tugger!" Munkustrap shouted, reaching out for his little brother. But Tugger was already out of Munkustraps reach.

Tugger pounced on his fathers' back. "How was that? Pretty good, huh?"

Old Deutoronomy chuckled, picking up his son, and putting him back on the ground. "You got me good!"

"Yeah, I even outran Munk!" Tugger added happily.

"Tugger," Munkustrap started, walking up to his family. "I told you Dad was busy!"

"It's alright Munkustrap," Deuteronomy comforted. "We weren't even talking yet." Which was a lie because Munks had clearly seen his father with the other adults. "Why don't you go off and play?" He asked Tugger. "Munkustrap, bring him other and help Jellylorum with the others, please.

Munkustrap nodded. "Yes father." He jerked his head as a way to tell Tugger to follow him. Tugger walked beside his brother to get to the other kids.

"Why do you have to do that?" Munkustrap asked, sighing.

"Do what?" Tugger asked.

"Why do you have to be so Tugger?"

Be so Tugger? Munk said it like it was a bad thing. Tugger shaked it off and followed Munk up to the other kittens. Munkustrap sat by Alonzo, Demeter, and Bombalurina, and Tugger sat next to Munk. Tugger brushed his mane out, trying to get it somewhat neat again. His mane was huge and fluffy. Munk and the others had said it made him look like a werewolf, whatever that was. Tugger then felt soft clawing on his lower back, and extra weight on his neck. He was slammed foward, looking up and seeing that Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had tackled him. 

"Hey!" Tugger shouted. Great. Now he had to redo his mane all over again.

"Sorry, Tugger." Teazer said. "We just wanted to play!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Jerrie agreed. "So what are we gonna do today, huh?" 

"I," Tugger emphasized. "Am going to fix my mane." 

The set of twins gave a said little whimper, which left Tugger feeling bad.

"Okay, tell you what." Tugger suggested. "What if we play Simon Says? That way I can sit here, and you can still play." 

"Deal!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Alright, Simon says-" Tugger was cut off by a frantic cry. 

The kittens all looked towards the source, which came from the adults. Jennyanydots walked towards Jellylorum, who was sitting with Munkustrap, Alonzo, Demeter, and Bombalurina. 

"Jelly dear," she started. "Have you seen a kitten around here?" 

Jelly blinked in suprise, trying to think. "No I haven't. Not except for these seven. Why?" 

Jenny took a deep breath. "Well, a little while ago we found a stray lil' tom in the junkyard. I haven't even seen him fully. All he does is hide. I found him in the shadows and asked him to come out, but he hissed at me and ran off. I thought maybe he came out here, to play with the other kittens."

"No I haven't seen any kittens." Jelly shook her head. "But I'll let you know if I do." 

Jenny thanked Jelly, before quickly running off, to continue taking care of the other kittens.

"What was that about?" Munkustrap asked. 

"Nothing." Jelly shook off. "I think theres a stray in the junkyard who doesn't wanna be taken care of." 

The kittens went right back to their games, and Jerrie and Teazer were just happy to have someone to play with. 

"Ok," Tugger resumed. "Simon says, jump."

The two followed Tuggers every command, and he had to admit that they didn't get tricked by the rules easily. They did that for a while until they got tired and wanted food. 

"Jelly!" Teazer said. "I'm hungry." She said bouncing over with Jerrie.

"Alright, I'll get something for you all." Jelly responded. Her and the older kittens went off to hunt for mice, while Tugger said he'd watch the twins.

Tugger layed on his back, and started sniffing around. He caught a whiff of a mouse, no rat. He flipped over, pouncing and followed the scent. "I'll be right back." He said. 

He went off, looking for the rat. He was starving, and rat would be good. After all, they were bigger than mice. He followed the scent in-between two cardboard boxes. He finally built up his momentum, and pounced, killing the rodent. 

"Gotcha." He mumbled proudly. 

He turned around to head back, but was stopped by a sound. Crying? Small cries came from far back between the cardboard boxes. He followed the small whimpers in the dark, holding his lunch. 

"Hello?" Tugger called. "Who's there?" 

The cries stop, once they realized they'd been heard. Tugger walked slowly towards the sound, only to have a claw swipe at him. 

"Stop!" Tugger pleaded. "I'm not gonna hurt you! What are you doing back there, anyway?" 

"Hiding." A voice said quietly. "I don't wanna come out. Go away." It was a soft voice, clearly a kittens, but it sounded very proper.

Tugger heard a stomach growl, that wasn't his own. He looked down at the rat in his hands, and offered it to the shadows. "Here. You hungry?"

"No." The kitten lied, but his stomach continued to growl. 

Tugger dropped on the ground, nudging it towards him. "You can have it." He reassured. 

There was silence for a moment, then the rat was gone within seconds. "Thank you." The kitten muttered. 

"No problem." Tugger replied. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." The kitten said without hesitation. "Why?"

"Well, you're all by yourself in the dark." Tugger explained. "You can come out, you don't need to be scared of me." 

"I'm not scared of you." The kitten scoffed. "YOU'RE not what I'm scared of." 

"What are you scared of?" Tugger asked. 

"Of you being scared of me..." the kitten answered. 

Tugger stopped. Why would he be scared of a little kitten, like him? It's not like he was a pollice or anything. "I won't be. Just come out." 

"That's what they all say-" the kitten snapped. "Any home where I end up, I'm always told how weird I look. Same with other alley cats. They all think I'm scary." 

"That's okay, I'm sure you're not scary." Tugger sighed. "I'm suprised you're not scared of me... I'm the one who looks like a, um, where-thingy." 

"A werewolf?" The kitten asked. 

"Yeah, that's what my brother and his friends say, whatever that is." Tugger confirmed. "My oldest brother said I look like a little monster.

"A werewolf is a monster." The kitten replied.

"Oh." Tugger said. "How do you know?" 

The kitten shrugged. "I used to live with a little girl who loved supernatural things like that."

"Super-what?! Tugger exclaimed.

The kitten giggled. "Nothing." 

"Wanna play?" Tugger asked happily. 

"I don't wanna come out." The kitten reminded. He took a deep breath. "But I will." 

Tugger smiled. 

"But you have to promise not to run." The kitten said. He slowly stepped out into the light. He was all black except for his face and stomach which were white. He had glowing eyes, that glimmered in the light, and pointed ears, that somewhat resembled horns. 

Tugger blinked at the sight, with the kitten half expecting him to scream. 

"Well..." the kitten said. 

"Well?" Tugger asked confused. "Well, you're not scary!" 

"R-really?" He asked, almost smiling. 

"Yeah, you look really cool!" Tugger walked closer, staring at his ears. "You're ears are like spikes! I bet you're really good at fighting."

Tugger looked at the kittens face, as the kitten moved his head back a bit." 

"What?" The kitten asked worried.

"Nothing," Tugger shrugged. "I've just never seen a cat with two different eyes." The kittens right eye was a sparkling blue, while his left was a vivid green. "Its cool!" Tugger smiled at him. "What's your name?"

"Mistoffelees." The kitten replied.

"That's pretty." Tugger said, relaxing his shoulders.

"It's the name of a demon." Misto added.

"Cool!" Tugger exclaimed. "I'm Tugger. Can I call you Misto?"

"I suppose so. Misto..." Misto tried. It felt so weird for him to talk to people, let alone make a friend.

"Let's go!" Tugger shouted, grabbing Misto's arm.

"Wait!" Misto cried. Tugger turned back to look at his new friend. "I dont want anyone else to see me." He excplained. 

Tugger thought for a moment, then his eyes lit up. "Here, follow me!" 

Tugger dragged Misto though the back of the junkyard. They came to the edge a ditch that wasn't anywhere near where the other Jellicles gathered. "I play here by myself sometimes."

Misto looked over the ditch. "Thats a long way down." He observed rubbing his ear. 

"Yep." Tugger said. "So we better get moving. Tugger pounced playfully on top of Misto, as they tumbled down the hill.

They got to the bottom, laughing hysterically, rolling on their backs. It turned out, that Misto hadn't eaten a full meal in days. He lived off the scraps he found, which broke Tugger's heart. Upon hearing this, Tugger immediately found Misto some more food, which he quickly gobbled up. Misto practically ate each rodent with one bite. 

"Thank you," Misto said after it was all gone. "I really appreciate it." 

Tugger nodded. "Do you know how to hunt?"

"A little bit." Misto answered. "But I've never needed to I guess. My humans would always get be food and so would my Uncle Bustopher." 

Tugger thought he recalled that name as one of his fathers friends. 

"But, I'm on my own now." Misto said. "Here. In the junkyard." 

"I'll show you how to hunt!" Tugger said proudly. "With those claws, you'll be great at it!" He pointed at Mistos sharpened claws.

Tugger got distracted by a blue jay flying nearby. It landed on some garbage with its back turned to the kittens. Tugger gave a mischievous grin, and slowly moved towards it. He pounced up, catching it in his mouth and quickly ran back to Misto with it. It wasn't actually dead, so it just kept flapping in Tugger's face, poking him in the eye. He dropped it in front of Misto, and the bird began to take off. Before it could fly away, Misto swatted it to the ground, and stuck his fangs into it. It twitched, trying to escape, but Misto held it tighter. Growling, he snapped its neck, killing it. He released his bite, backing up huffing from wrestling with the blue jay. He looked up and saw Tugger staring at him. 

"What?" He asked.

"Its just that-that I've never seen a kitten do that to a bird before." Tugger explained. "And you don't hunt much?" 

Misto shrugged. 

"I mean you really, just wow!" Tugger laughed. "One minute it was flailing in my face, the next it's dead in your jaws!" 

Misto smiled a little, taking it as a compliment. "Thanks..." He looked down at the bird, pushing it towards Tugger. "Here."

Tugger looked up surprised. "What do you mean "here"?" He pushed it back towards Misto. "You caught it." 

"Yes, but you went after it first." Misto said. "I just killed it."

"Yeah but I was gonna get it for you." Tugger answered. 

Misto stopped. Tugger went through all that trouble, just to get him some bird he didn't even ask for? Misto felt his face get hot. He couldn't believe that someone would do something that nice for him.

Misto sighed. "Well, we can share it. Here" Misto took the blue jay, tearing into it. His strong jaws ripped the creature in two. He picked his head up, panting with blood dripping from his face. Tugger looked in awe as Misto wiped his lips. "This is yours." Misto said, giving Tugger the bigger piece.

Tugger continued looking at Misto with wide eyes, and a smile crept on his face. 

"Tugger?" Misto asked confused.

"You're amazing..." Tugger smiled. "And really strong too."

"Amazing?" Misto repeated. "I don't think so. Besides, you're bigger than me. I'm sure you're stronger."

Tugger shook his head. "Nah, I'm a runt. I know because my brother told me. I'm just big because I'm a Maine Coon, which are bigger than Tuxedos." 

"You're pretty smart." Misto said, impressed with Tugger's knowledge of different cat species. 

"You think so?" Tugger asked, his eyes lighting up. 

Misto nodded. "Why's that a suprise? I mean, I'd say you're smart. You knew how to get me to come out of those boxes, and you know how to hunt good." 

"Thanks!" Tugger grinned, biting into his piece of bird, as Misto began to chew on his. 

"So," Tugger said, with a mouthful of food. "When did you come to the junkyard. I mean, I've never seen you before, and it sounds like you just hide." 

Misto swallowed some blue jay. "About two weeks ago. I didn't wanna get close to anyone, so I ran off and hide around the junkyard this whole time."

"So this is your first time, not hiding?" Tugger asked. "Like just being out in the open?"

Misto nodded. "I didn't want to scare anyone. Especially my siblings. Alonzo seems kinda mean, and Victoria was just born so I didn't want to bother them."

Alonzo and Victoria? The new kittens? Alonzo as in Munkustraps new best friend?

"I've even been hiding from the adults." Misto confessed. "I'm scared that gumbie cat will think I'm sick or something. And I don't wanna be sick."

Tugger connected the pieces in his head. "Well, maybe Jenny taking care of you would be for the best. You don't excatly look like the most healthy kitten."

"See?!" Misto exclaimed. "You think I look sick too! You told me I didn't look scary-" 

"You don't!" Tugger defended. "All I meant was that you're super skinny, thats all."

Honestly, looking at Misto kind of hurt. Not in a way where Tugger thought he was scary, but he really did look sick. His eyes were all bloodshot and you could his ribs poking throughout his torso.

"Why do you care?" Misto asked.

"Because I'm your friend." Tugger said simply. "And friends care about each other."

Misto was quiet, and looked down, continuing to shovel bird in his mouth. He swallowed it, still not looking up. "I've never had a friend before..."

Tugger smiled. "Well, you've got one now."

Misto smiled sheepishly, and was about to respond, when they were interrupted by voices.

Tugger turned around to see Munk, Jelly, and the rest of the kittens at the top of the ditch, farther away.

"RUM TUM TUGGER, GET UP HERE NOW!" Munkustrap yelled, marching down to get his younger brother.

Tugger turned to Misto to say something, but found that he was gone.

"Misto?" He called.

Tugger felt Munk put an arm on him, and pulled him up, with Tugger walking beside him.

"Come on, let's go." Munkustrap huffed.

"But, wait I-" Tugger turned around looking for Misto again but saw no sign of him. He picked up his piece of food, and continued following Munk. 

"You should know better." Munkustrap scolded. "Wandering off like that..." he shook his head.

Tugger looked back sadly at where he had just previously sat. With Misto. He sighed happily. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he'd find him again and play with him all day. He quickly saw Misto scamper under a rusty old car. Tugger was about to speak,, but Misto put a finger over his lip, to tell Tugger to be quiet. Tugger nodded, and mouthed "see you tomorrow". Misto gave a small smile, before running off. Tugger bet Misto was good at hide and seek. He knew human things, so obviously Misto would be smart enough to find the best hiding spots. Tugger wondered if there was ever a cat so clever and his mysterious new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tugger literally fell in love with Misto after seeing him kill something, with blood on his face JSKSJDJJSJSJDJDKSJDJDSJKDHSJDJDH


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm telling you, Munk! There really was a kitten!" 

Munkustrap rolled his eyes. It was the day after Tugger had wandered off from the other kittens, putting Munkustrap on a wild goose chase to find his younger brother. When Tugger had been asked what happened, he claimed to have met a mysterious kitten, with jaws of steel.

"Ok." Munkustrap humored him. "Where did you meet him?" 

"He was hiding in the dark in some big boxes." Tugger recalled. "And he was really hungry too! I gave him a rat and he ate it in one bite. ONE BITE, MUNK!"

"How big was he?" Demeter asked. 

"About, here." Tugger answered, putting a hand next to him. Tugger's hand was placed around his shoulders. 

"No way." Alonzo said. "There's no way a kitten that small could eat a whole rat, in one bite." 

"Well he did!" Tugger exclaimed. "And he's pretty strong too! He killed a bird, held it in his jaws, boom. It was dead. And delicious."

"Ew." Bomba winced. "Did he eat that in one bite too?" 

"No." Tugger replied. "Because we shared it. I had half and he had half."

"Tugger!" Munkustrap exclaimed, hearing enough. "Kittens don't just roam in the junkyard. They're found and brought here. Or they find us and we take them in."

"But he was brought in." Tugger explained. "Two weeks ago."

"Well how come no one knows who you're talking about, Tugger?" Munkustrap asked.

"He knew Alonzo." Tugger said. "And Victoria." He looked at Alonzo, who had a look of suprise on his face. "He said that you're his brother."

Alonzo laughed. "Okay, now I know he's making it up. I don't have a brother. Only a little sister."

"Stop with all the stories, Tugger." Munkustrap said, rolling his eyes, as him and the others walked away.

Tugger sighed, slumping down on the floor. The older kits clearly didn't wanna play with him, so he guessed Jerrie and Teazer would be fine playmates currently. As if on cue, they hopped over, standing in front of Tugger.

"Tugger, can we play with you?" Jerrie asked.

Tugger took a deep breath. "I don't care what you two do. You could, um, pounce on me for all I care."

Jerrie pounced on Tuggers back, while Teazer went for the head. Teazer began chewing on his ear, with Jerrie bit his tail. It didn't hurt though, after all the were teething and had baby fangs. Tugger sat like that for a while, not really paying attention to the twins. He just wanted to play with Misto again. Tugger felt bad that Misto thought he was so scary. Tugger wasn't scared of him, so why would anyone else be? He wasn't frightening at all in fact, he was kinda...cute? Tugger shrugged, guessing that was the right word. Tugger sighed, then got to his feet. Here he was moping about Misto, when he could find him again. Tugger smiled to himself, running off, as the twosome found somewhere else to play.

"Misto?" Tugger called, walking through the back of the junkyard. He figured the best places to look for Misto were where he found him, and where they went. But he didn't find him anywhere. He slumped down, in the same ditch from yesterday. Great, he lost his one friend that actually seemed to like him.

"Tugger!" Munkustrap yelled, finding his brother. Again. "Tugger, there's a new kitten in the junkyard, we have to greet it!"

Tugger slowly began to walk uphill. Say what you would about the Jellicles, but they prided themselves on hospitality. Tugger soon enough was walking side by side with his brother.

"What do you do down there anyway?" Munkustrap asked, referring to the ditch.

"I dunno," Tugger shrugged. "I like to play there I guess."

As soon as he said that, Tugger tripped, falling to the ground. He hissed in pain, and had twisted his leg. He looked down to see the handkerchief around his calf had slipped a little, revealing a portion of a scar he hid.

"Tugger!" Munkustrap cried, reaching out. "Here, let me help you before your leg-"

"My leg is fine!" Tugger snapped, as Munkustraps' hand got too close for his liking, to his scar.

Munkustrap backed off his leg, instead reaching for his arms. He started to hoist Tugger up, with Tugger somewhat resistant.

"I'm trying to help you, y'know!" Munk stared, slightly annoyed. "Not everyone's out to get you!"

That last line made Tugger stop squirming, and he allowed Munk to help him. They quietly walked back, and soon got to the main area of the yard. The other kittens were there too, and heard the adults muttering inside Jenny's den.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Demeter asked. "It's taking longer than we thought." 

"Probably just the new kit." Munkustrap assured. "It's arrangements and such." He recalled hearing his father say that.

Jellylorum came out, and guide the kittens in, with a confused look on her face, that they didn't pick up on. All of the kits, quickly saw their newest member of the tribe. How could they miss him? He stood out so much compared to the rest of the room. They were all taken aback by his strange appearance. But, Tugger ran up to him, completely unfazed. 

"There you are!" He exclaimed, finding out that the new kitten was Misto.

Mistoffelees gave a quick shake upon seeing Tugger, suppressing his enjoyment to see him. Misto just started at him with big bug eyes. He looked at everyone like that. He looked around the room in fear, holding himself on his hind legs, shaking.

"What's wrong?" Tugger asked, getting closer to him.

But Misto said nothing. He just kept staring at Tugger. Not even a nod or a shake. Tugger cocked his head.

"Children, this is Quaxo." Jenny said after some extended silence.

Quaxo? No he wasn't. His name was Misto.

The kittens tried saying hi, but "Quaxo" just stared at them too.

"Can he talk, Mum?" Teazer asked.

Jenny hesitated, before answering. "I'm not sure, love. He could just be shy is all. After all, he's new around here. It may take him some time to get used to everything."

"He's so tiny!" Demeter observed. "How old is he?"

"Oh, younger than you." Jenny replied. "He's around Bombalurina and Tugger's age. He's just small for his age."

"And skinny too!" Jerrie said getting closer to "Quaxo". That made "Quaxo" just back up, away from him. Never breaking the widened eye contact. "He's kinda funny."

"Mungojerrie!" Jennyanydots scolded.

"Sorry..." Jerrie quickly said.

Jenny took a deep breath. "We have do some talking, okay?" She pointed at herself and the adults. "Just sit here with Quaxo. Make him feel comfortable."

The adult cats, moved to another room, as the seven kittens were left with their newest playmate. They all (except Tugger) looked at "Quaxo", as he stared back at them. They got closer and closer<, making him back up again. He turned his head frantically, with wide eyes, not knowing what to do.

"Hey, you're scaring him!" Tugger shouted getting between them and "Quaxo". He turned towards "Quaxo", smiling. "I'm so glad to see you!" He cheered. "I couldn't find you and I thought maybe you left or something."

The rest of the kittens looked on in confusion, about how strangely comfortable Tugger was with the little imp.

Munkustrap put out an arm to pull Tugger away from kitten was the ravenous jaws. He was the older brother after all, and that...thing, didn't look safe. Munkustrap grabbed on to Tugger, but as he did, without thinking, "Quaxo" pulled Tugger towards him.

"See, I knew you remembered me." Tugger smiled to himself. He looked at Mistoffelees. "Why are they calling you Quaxo? Where'd they get that from?" He asked the tux, too loudly.

"Because that's his name?" Bomba said like it was the obvious answer.

"No, no." Tugger started. "His name is Mistoffelees. He's the kitten I told you about!"

"Tugger, Jenny JUST found him, today." Munkustrap pointed out. "It can't possibly be the same kitten you met."

"If he met one at all..." Alonzo added quietly.

Tugger ignored Alonzos' comment, turning his attention back to Misto. "Come on, let's get out of here." 

Misto reached out as if he wanted to follow, but stayed back.

"It's okay." Tugger reassured.

Misto looked up at the other kittens, with wide eyes. They were watching him and he didn't like that. Tugger followed Misto's eye line, that lead to Alonzo and Munkustrap.

"They're really not that bad." Tugger said, half lying. Sometimes Munk and Alonzo drove him crazy, but whatever it took to get Misto to get out of his shell.

"Tugger, leave it alone." Munkustrap said. "It probably doesn't wanna play. Its probably is weirded out by how you're talking to it like you know it."

"I do know him, and he knows me." Tugger insisted.

"Please Tugger, you called it the wrong name!" Munkustrap shouted. "And what, you said it was Alonzos brother? You're just making things up again."

"Because his name isn't Quaxo, it's Mistoffelees!" Tugger yelled back. "And he is Alonzos brother! He told me!"

"Prove it!" Munkustrap exclaimed.

"What?"

"He said prove it." Alonzo chimed in. "If Quaxo really did tell you all that, then why doesn't he tell us himself."

Alonzo made his way over to "Quaxo", who stared him dead in the eyes.

"Alright Quaxo, are we related?"

Nothing.

"Ok, well what's your real name?"

"Quaxo" just kept staring.

"Stop looking me like that!" Alonzo demanded.

"Quaxo" simply cocked his head.

"Quit it! I'm serious!" Alonzo exclaimed, starting to feel the weight of the tux's stares. They were piercing and went right through him, making his whole body tingle.

Misto stayed perfectly still, wide eyed, as Tugger stood next to him.

"Say something!" Alonzo shouted, but "Quaxo" 's eyes just got bigger.

"Don't yell at him!" Tugger gasped.

"Oh shut up, Tugger!" Alonzo shook off. "You're the one who-" he walked closer to Tugger, when he felt that his tail was stuck on something. He turned around to see "Quaxo" tugging on his tail.

"Let go." He growled, as he tried to make his way to Tugger.

Misto just pulled harder, trying to keep him away from Tugger.

"I said let go!" Alonzo shouted in Misto's face.

Misto hissed, then snapped at Alonzo, in an attempt to bite him.

Alonzo freaked out a bit, and stepped down. As soon as he walked away, Misto crawled up to Tugger. The two walked out of the den, leaving the others in utter confusion. Tugger grabbed Misto, and they went back to their special little ditch.

Tugger gave Misto a huge hug once they were alone. When Tugger let go, Misto was confused.

"What was that?" Misto asked.

"A hug." Tugger answered. "Why? Haven't you got one before?"

"Yeah, but why? Why'd you hug me?"

Tugger shrugged. "You're my friend and I'm happy to see you." Tugger didn't think much about it and just did it. "Anyway, are you alright?

"Honestly, I'm a little upset..." Misto admitted. "I mean all them were in my face...I didn't like it." Misto shuddered.

"I wouldn't either." Tugger said. "Sorry about that. But I gotta know? Why didn't you talk? Like, you're talking to me fine just now, why couldn't you back there?"

"I didn't wanna talk infront of them." Misto explained. "They were mean and I just wanted to get out of there."

"Why did Jenny keep calling you Quaxo?" Tugger asked. "Didn't you tell her your name?"

"No." Misto sighed. "Like I said, I didn't wanna talk. I feel bad though, I made you look like a liar. Everything I told you is true, my name, my family, but I was just quiet. I'm sorry."

"That's okay!" Tugger reassured. "And I believe you. Don't listen to them okay?"

Misto nodded, with a small smile tugging at his lips. Misto looked down in horror at Tugger's arm. There were a couple of small scratches on his forearm.

"I am so sorry about that." Misto apologized quickly. "That must've happened when I grabbed you-"

"Its fine." Tugger said, looking at the cut itself. "Actually it's kinda cool, besides I've had worse." Tugger looked at Misto noticing a dirty looking patch of fur on his shoulder. It was a different texture than the rest of him, so Tugger knew it didn't belong. "What's that?" He asked pointing at it.

Misto's eyes went wide. "Oh, um. I-I burned myself. That's all. A while ago."

"Wasn't there yesterday." Tugger observed. "How'd you do it?"

"I uh," Misto tried. "I-I can't really-"

"Does it hurt?" Tugger asked, wincing.

"Yes, a little..." Misto admitted.

"Lick it." Tugger said. "That usually helps when I hurt myself."

"What?"

"Look, like this." Tugger picked up his own arm, and began to lick at his scratch.

Misto tried to copy him, but couldn't reach the spot.

"Here, wait." Tugger came closer, licking his hand, and spread it over Misto's wound. He looked up, to see his reaction. "Feel better?"

"I guess. Thanks." Misto replied. 

"So where's your den?" Tugger asked, changing the subject.

"My den?" Misto repeated confused. 

"Yeah, like where do you sleep? The elders must've given you a place to stay." Tugger explained.

"I can away before they could." Misto remembered.

"S-so you don't have a den?" Tugger asked.

"No, but I'll just find a crack or a box or something." Misto said. "Y'know bundle up there."

"Well, now that you're officially a member of the tribe, you should sleep in a den." Tugger smiled. "A lot of the cats share dens. You wanna share mine with me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we've got space. It's just me, Munk, and my dad. And you don't have to go near them if you don't want to. You can sleep by me." Tugger said. 

Misto thought for a minute. Staying with Tugger meant no one else would have to see him. Which he knew was safe, considering Tugger was his only friend. Friend. Everlasting, that felt weird to say.

"What do you think?" Tugger asked.

"Will your dad be alright with it? With me?" Misto confirmed.

"Uh huh. He loves kittens! He won't be scared or make fun of you. I promise."

Misto smiled from the reassurance. It was already getting dark around them, so almost time for bed. "Lead the way."

Tugger smiled, grabbing Misto and running back home with him.

"Dad!" Tugger shouted, seeing his father standing in the junkyard.

Old Deutoronomy turned around to see his son. "Hello Tugger. You have to get going to bed soon. A-"

"I know." Munk nodded. "But I was wondering if for a while at least, Misto could stay with us? He's the new kitten and doesn't have a den."

Old Deutoronomy looked down at the small tux. "Hello there! Welcome to the junkyard, little one. He can stay with us. We can't have him sleeping out in the cold now, can we?" 

Tugger beamed. "Thanks Dad!"

"Of course." Old Deutoronomy replied. "Off to bed, you too. It's getting too late for kittens."

Tugger nodded, saying goodnight, and brought Misto back to their den. Misto walked in a little shakily, but Tugger reassured him and told him to sit by him. Munkustrap watched silently from the corner, which Tugger knew would make Misto go mute again. Misto sat next to Tugger, as Tugger began rambling on about Everlasting Cat knows what. Misto smiled at every word. Sure it was nonsense, but Tugger was just happy to have someone to talk to. They layed there, trying to fall asleep for hours, but they couldn't. Tugger noticed that Misto began shivering. 

"Are you cold?" Tugger asked.

Misto shrugged, to say kind of.

"Here." Tugger said, moving closer, leaning on top of Misto. "Better?"

Misto felt his face get hot. Tugger was cuddling him. He didn't remember the last time he'd been cuddled. Tugger was warm. Really warm. Misto couldn't help not cuddling him back. His big fluffy mane, that he was made fun of for, was incredibly soft. Tugger covered up his small, scrawny body perfectly. Misto began purring and nuzzled him back, which suprised them both. It was a pleasant surprise. Misto felt his eyes get very heavy. He burrowed into Tugger's mane still trying to get warm.

"Yeah, better..." Misto muttered, as both kittens fell asleep, wrapped up in each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but I love the ending

Misto woke up with his face in Tugger's mane. He quickly sprang up realizing how comfortable he had gotten with his new friend. Well, his only friend. Tuggger was still sleeping soundly, with a smile on his face. Misto felt a small smile tug at his own lips. The bright sun, blocked some of his vision as he looked around. Old Deutoronomy wasn't there, and neither was Munkustrap. Misto knew they were important, so they had probably gone out to do their duties and such. He guessed Tugger didn't get any of that, being younger. Misto stared at Tugger tossing and turning in his sleep, and began to giggle as Tugger grabbed his own tail. Tugger had a really nice tail. It was dark brown, with little segmented tufts of lighter brown fur. It looked incredibly soft. He had naturally wavy long hair, that covered most of his face. He looked rather silly like that, actually. Tugger made a noise causing Misto to move closer, checking to see if he was alright. He seemed fine. Maybe a bad dream or something. Tugger's face was full and his face markings really made his darkened eyelids pop. Misto moved a couple very messy curls out of Tugger's face to get a closer look. He had gorgeous long eyelashes and the sweetest little grin. Misto genuinely couldn't see how Tugger had called his looks "cool", and hated his own mane. Surely he couldn't hate the rest of himself, right? As Misto was so close, he couldn't help but pick up on Tugger's scent. He would have to be familiar with it if they were separated and he needed to find him again. He smelt...minty? He inhaled again. Like mint and fresh grass. It was enough to drive any cat crazy. Misto could feel his senses overloading just from one sniff. He backed up as Tugger rolled over. Misto sighed as he stood up, stretching out his body.

"Sleep well?" A voice sarcastically boomed.

Misto spun around scared, to find Munkustrap had been watching him the whole time. Misto looked back at where Munkustrap had slept, then back to him.

"You seem comfortable." Munkustrap said. "You know, using my brother as your own little blanket and all."

Misto just stood on edge, eyes widened, as Munkustrap circled around him. He watched the tabby every move, as he scratched his ear. Munkustrap walked to the door to continue his patrol. He turned back to Misto with a serious expression, pointing a finger. 

"And don't touch him." Munkustrap said. "I don't need him getting hurt with those claws of yours."

Misto looked down at his hands. Hurt? Could his claws really hurt someone? He had to agree they were over grown, and hadn't remembered the last time he'd been groomed. He looked up to find Munkustrap gone. He looked and his paws again. Tugger said they were perfect for hunting, and Misto agreed. They came handy when there was a mouse to kill or a bird to catch.

Tugger slowly woke up, looking around. He saw Misto up and smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

Misto nodded, then held out his hands. "Do you think they're dangerous?"

"What? Your claws?" Tugger asked.

Misto nodded, as Tugger took his hand, taking a look.

"I mean, they're long and sharp, but I wouldn't say dangerous." Tugger explained. "Actually it's just more- say whens the last time you got groomed?

Misto shrugged. "A while, I guess."

"Well, we should fix that." Tugger said, as he sprang to his feet. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?" Misto asked, following Tugger.

"To find someone who can groom you." Tugger replied. "Jenny usually does all the kittens, and she does a good job. Actually Munk and Bomba groom nicely too."

"I don't wanna go near them. Especially the last two." Misto answered.

"Okay, I won't take you to Munk or Bomba." I replied. "But I'll take you to Jenny because she's in charge of us kittens. Also you never got your whole care day because we ran off yesterday."

"Care day?" Misto repeated.

"Yeah, you get a bath, and your mane styles, and your nails trimmed, and other stuff like that.

Misto was considering going with Tugger, but was still really nervous. He still wasn't comfortable walking around in the open, but figured it couldn't kill him. "Okay. Let's go."

Tugger happily lead Misto through the junkyard. Misto noticed a lot of cats staring at them, but Tugger didn't. They got to Jenny's and Tugger said he'd do the talking so Misto didn't have to.

"Miss Jenny," Tugger started sweetly. "Misto was wondering if you could groom him? He thinks his nails are too long and his coat is dirty."

"Who's Misto?" She asked.

" 'hat's wot Tugger calls Quaxo, Mum!" Jerrie shouted from the back playing with Teazer.

Jenny nodded, guessing that was a good enough explanation. Tugger had the strangest habits when it came to nicknames. "Of course, dear. It will probably take a while though."

Tugger nodded, as Jenny and Jelly took Misto away for a bath. Tugger sat patiently outside, fidgeting as Jerrie and Teazer ran around him.

"So wot's his deal?" Jerrie asked. "Why's Quaxo so quiet?"

"MISTO is so quiet, because he just doesn't like talking that much." Tugger replied. He refused to call Misto by that ridiculous name. Quaxo. It reminded him of a duck and just didn't sit right with him.

"He's shy?" Teazer asked.

"No, he just doesn't like to talk." Tugger answered.

Out of sheer boredom, Tugger and Jerrie started to play fight each other. Teazer got bored of watching, and walked to the older kittens, hoping they'd have something more interesting. 

"What's Tugger doing over there?" Demeter asked.

"Fighting Jerrie." Bomba replied.

"No, I mean why was he there in the first place? At Jenny's den."

"He brought Quaxo over for a lil' makeover." Teazer explained.

"Everlasting knows he needs it..." Alonzo muttered. "Little freak."

They all looked at him, suprised by the comment.

"Hey, I don't care if that's mean!" Alonzo exclaimed. "That, that...thing tried to bite me! He could have rabies for all we know!"

"You probably have rabies with that attitude..." Bomba muttered, which made Demeter snicker.

"He's in my den now." Munkustrap added sighing.

"Really? Why?" Demeter asked.

"Because Tugger brought him home last night because he doesn't have a den." Munkustrap explained. "So for now, he lives with us. And he's already too weird."

"What's he do?" Teazer perked up.

"This morning when I woke up," Munkustrap started as all the kittens faced him. "He was looking at Tugger. Creepily too. Like-like he was examining him or something. Sniffing him and playing with his mane. It was just bizarre. He was touching him like he'd never seen another cat before."

They all looked over at Tugger, still playing with Jerrie.

"And Tugger was okay with it?" Demeter asked.

"He was asleep!" Munk exclaimed.

"Ohhh..." Demeter nodded, wincing a little.

Nearby, Victoria crawled out of the den her and Alonzo shared, seeing what all the fuss was about.

"Hey Vicki!" Alonzo said, scooping her up in his arms. He turned to the other kittens as Victoria batted playfully at his face. "I'll tell you what though, I don't know what Tugger's thinking saying that us and that demon are related."

"I don't know where he pulled a story like that from." Bomba added.

"He probably thinks that because you're black and white and so is Quaxo." Munkustrap answered, trying to follow his brother's thought process.

"What if Quaxo believes that too?" Alonzo asked his best friend. "What if he gets too close to me, or worse, Victoria? I don't want those claws near her!"

"Hopefully they'll stop this nonsense." Munkustrap replied.

"I've never seen Tugger spend so much time with a tom that wasn't you or, well...you know who." Bomba observed.

Munkustrap sighed heavily. Of course he knew who: Macavity, their older brother. Tugger was so trusting of that tall and thin ginger cat. Munk remembered when Macavity was around, he'd always rope Tugger into trouble. Tugger was too innocent to realize that Macavity was just using him. Macavity hurt him all the time, yet Tugger still followed him like a lost little puppy. Munkustrap tried to be Tugger's protector ever since then, vowing he'd never let Tugger get hurt like that again.

"It's a good thing he left..." Munkustrap muttered. Macavity leaving really shouldn't have been a suprise, because not long before then their mother had left them. Tugger didn't remember her too well, just her holding and talking to him as a baby, but Macavity and Munkustrap remembered her well. She ran away living our her primadonna life style, cementing her title as "The Glamor Cat". Munkustrap knew what Macavity had against Tugger. Macavity saw Tugger as the last straw and final reason for their mother leaving. Having Tugger around was a reminder of that day for the ginger cat. Macavity had always told Munk that Tugger was why their mother had abandoned them. Munk was never sure if it was true.

"Look! There he is!" Teazer shouted breaking the tension.

They looked at Jenny's den to see "Quaxo" walking out, looking not much different from when he had gone in.

"See?" Tugger asked Misto. "Don't you feel better now?"

Misto looked down at himself, and nodded with a small smile.

"Alright, well. What do you wanna do now?" Tugger asked.

Misto shrugged, pointing towards Tugger.

"You want me to choose?" Tugger asked suprised.

Misto agreed, as Tugger thought. "Well we could fight if you want-"

A look of suprise crossed Misto's face.

Tugger gave a small chuckle. "No, no, no not real fighting, like we're made at each other. Just play fighting."

Misto nodded, as Tugger pounced on him immediately. They rolled around in the dirt, trying to pin the other down. Tugger grabbed Misto's wrists and used that to bring him down. Misto let out a sharp cry and Tugger backed down.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried. It sounded like Misto was actully hurt. 

Misto got up, holding his rib nodding yes.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you!" Tugger cried. "I'm sorry!"

Misto shrugged, as if it was not big deal.

"Maybe we should do something less...physical." Tugger told him. He grabbed on to Misto's arm, guiding him to sit down. Some new friend he was, already hurting Misto.

"Sorry I'm so big." Tugger said. "And so rough. I'll be more careful, I promise."

Misto just nodded, with a small smile. He wanted to tell Tugger it was okay, but the other kittens across the yard, stared directly at him.

Tugger noticed both parties staring at each other. "Hey, let's go back to the den." Tugger was about to grab Misto to lead him back, but stopped for fear of hurting him again. Misto followed behind, staring back at the other kittens.

Tugger and Misto sat down in their den, as Tugger examined Mistos torso. He had a nasty bruise from where Tugger landed on him. Tugger felt his stomach drop. He hadn't meant to do that. Misto was so tiny, and this made him realize how easily he could hurt Misto.

"Did you hurt anything else?" Tugger asked frantically, searching Misto. He saw a couple bruises from underneath his dark black fur. "I didn't do those, did I?"

"No, no." Misto reassured. "I had those." Misto smoothed out his fur with his hand.

"You have a burn on your hand!" Tugger exclaimed. "Like the one on your chest! How'd you get those?" 

Misto was silent. "I can't tell you. You'll be weirded out."

Tugger sighed. He looked down at Misto's hand, then look towards his own leg. He got an idea to try to get Misto to tell him what happened.

"If I show my scar, can you tell me how you got your burns?" Tugger asked, slowly.

Misto thought for a moment. He did trust Tugger, and Tugger trusted him. He was sure Tugger could keep his secret. "Okay. Yes, I will if you do first."

Tugger sigh, picking up his left leg. He untied the hankerchief he had around his calf. Misto gasped quietly upon seeing what was underneath. Tugger took a deep breath, seeing his scar again. He had gotten it a while ago, but was still never used to seeing the deep and pink gash on his body.

"My older brother did this." Tugger explained. "Not Munkustrap, Macavity. Our older brother. He was really mad one day and before I knew it...this was there. It hurt for days. There was blood everywhere too. I still hate looking at it. That's why Munk got me this rag. So I could cover it up, and no one would know. Only my dad, Munk, and now you know I have it."

Misto was silent for a moment. It really did look liked it hurt. "Does it still hurt?"

"Tugger nodded, holding back tears. "Yeah, a little. Munk said he can't hurt me anymore though."

"What-what happened to him?" Misto asked.

"He left." Tugger answered. "Before Macavity left the tribe, our mom left too." Tugger sniffled. "He-he always said I was the reason she left...that she didn't wanna be my mom. He's the one who called me a little monster..."

"Tugger, I'm sorry." Misto said, moving closer to him. "I'm sure that's not true."

"But what if it is?" Tugger cried. "What if I really am the reason I don't have my whole family? I don't have my mom or big brother."

"It might have not been." Misto tried. "Some parents just can't take care of their kids. That's the reason I lived with my Uncle Bustopher. My mom died when I was a baby, and my dad was always away because of his job. So I ended up with someone who could take care of me."

Tugger sniffled. "You-you really think so?"

Misto nodded. "Uncle Bustopher always says that my dad will wanna see me again, so maybe your mom will come back to see you. Plus, you have your dad and he's really nice. And Munk seems to care about you a lot too."

"You're right." Tugger said. "Maybe things aren't as bad as I think. Thanks Misto."

"Can I show you something?" Misto asked. "It'll cheer you up."

"Sure." Tugger nodded.

Misto stood up, and walked to the dens entrance. He looked around outside, seeing that everyone was occupied. Perfect. He closed the door, and walked back to Tugger.

"Ready?" Misto asked.

"Ready." Tugger confirmed. His eyes fixated on Misto standing infront of him.

Misto took a deep breath. He winded up his little paws, consentrating. Tugger saw a golden glow start up, and looked at Misto's face. His eyes were closed, saying something under his breath. The light grew brighter, and brighter, making Tugger block his eyes, just a little bit.

"Presto!" Misto shouted, as his eyes lit up.

Tugger opened his eyes seeing that their den was covered in gold sparkles, while some where still falling from the sky. Tugger laughed, as Misto smiled.

"You have magic!" Tugger exclaimed, giggling.

Misto nodded. "Watch this." He began to wind up his paws once again, this time a blue glow emerged from his fingertips, shooting across the den.

"Is that-?" Tugger started.

"Lightning." Misto nodded. Another bolt was being made, just as Misto accidentally hit himself in the foot.

"Misto!" Tugger shouted, running towards him.

Misto fell, looking at his foot. Tugger scooted right next to him, taking the foot himself. Tugger stared at and rubbed it, seeing that a red burn was left, as well as singed fur. He looked up at Misto, wincing in pain. Tugger realized that this burn looked like the ones on his hand and chest.

"That's why you're covered in burns..." Tugger said softly. "You keep hurting yourself..."

"I'm fine." Misto insisted.

"No, you're not!" Tugger exclaimed. "Misto, you can't stand!"

Tugger grabbed Misto from underneath his arms, and dragged the Misto to where he slept. Tugger layed his own blanket on Misto, letting the tuxedo lay on him for support. Misto resisted, but then gave in, finding Tugger's mane too comfortable.

"There." Tugger smiled. He looked down at Misto, still messing with his foot, holding back tears. Tugger leaned foward, picking up Misto's foot. "Here, wait. This is what Munk always does when I hurt myself." He began to rub Misto's foot, gently. Misto pulled away, shaking, only hurting himself more.

"It's okay," Tugger comforted. "I'm trying to make it feel better. You don't need to be scared."

Misto looked up at him with his big wife eyes. He did trust Tugger, strangely enough. He didn't think Tugger was gonna hurt him. Tugger was nice, and, kind, and gentle, and soft- and he did trust him. Misto slowly moved his foot back to Tugger's hand, as Tugger continued tending to it. Misto held himself, still shaking, watching Tugger intensely.

"See? You're okay." Tugger said. "Okay, now try licking it. That seemed to work when I got burned."

Misto nodded, licking his foot, like Tugger had said. He felt his burn begin to cool down, and gave a small smile. "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." Tugger said. He looked down sadly, then spoke again. "Macavity would make a lot of fire, and I always got in the way. You learn a thing or two about making burns feel better."

Misto looked up.

"He had magic too..." Tugger explained.

Misto gave a small yawn, laying back on Tugger, as his eyes fluttered and closed. Before Tugger knew it, he had a sleeping tom on his lap. Tugger smiled, looking down at Misto.

"I guess magic takes a lot out of you, huh?" He whispered, as to not wake Misto up. He cuddled closer to Misto, and put his arms around him. He looked so peaceful. His long eyelashes complimented his dark fur perfectly. He held Misto closer, putting his head in between Misto's horn shaped ears. He was happy that Misto had started to feel better. He purred softly and dreamily. Misto was just so comforting. Maybe it was the way Misto had defended him or how Misto told him things would be okay, but something about the tuxedo made him feel safe. Even if Misto himself, thought he was scary. Tugger couldn't imagine how Misto could see himself in such a way.

"You're not scary at all." Tugger teased quietly, smiling. "You're adorable!"

He gave a small giggle, settling back down with Misto in his arms. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Misto. He'd hate himself if he hurt Misto accidentally. Was it normal to care about someone you meet 3 days ago this much? Tugger didn't care, he did. Not only was Misto small and vulnerable, he was beautiful, especially after his bath. His fur was sleek and made his pale face pop. And of course his eyes were so striking. He shook his head. How could Misto think he was ugly, Tugger was ugly. His body was small and scrawny, only looking better due to his messy, unkempt mane. His brown and tan fur made him look dirty, where Misto's black and white coat made him look classy. Tugger sighed, wrapping his arms around Misto protectively. His eyes began to flutter and were heavy, until a noise snapped him out of it.

"Tugger!" Munkustrap yelled. "Tugger, Dad said-" Munkustrap stared at Tugger snuggling with Misto. "What are you doing?"

"I, um- well Misto hurt himself so I was just-"

"You were just cuddling him?" Munkustrap asked, confused, with a hint of annoyance.

"No." Tugger defended. "I don't like cuddling."

Munkustrap rolled his eyes. "Tugger, you still have your arms around him!"

Tugger looked up his big brother, angrily. "So what?!"

"So what?!" Munkustrap stomped over to Tugger. "You've been acting strange ever since he showed up!" He pointed accusingly at Misto.

"Stop yelling!" Tugger whisper-shouted, as Misto squirmed. "You're gonna wake him up!"

"Wake hi-" Munkustrap couldn't even comprehend this.

"What did you want, Munkus?" Tugger said.

Munkustrap huffed. "Dad wanted me to tell you that Skimbleshanks and Bustopher Jones are visiting today. They're here now."

"Really?!" Tugger asked excitedly. They always had great stories that Tugger loved. Skimbles' came from the railway, while Bustophers' came from where ever his owners had recently gone on vacation to.

"Yeah, so let's go." Munkustrap said, putting his hands on his hips.

Tugger went to get up, but was stopped by the Misto on his lap. He looked down, concerned.

"Well?!" Munkustrap asked, impatiently.

"Misto." Tugger explained. "He's sleeping. I can't get up without-"

Munkustrap picked Misto up, pulling him away from Tugger.

"Hey, be careful!" Tugger cried.

Munkustrap layed Misto on the ground, without waking him. "Come on, let's go."

Tugger huffed, standing up, following Munkustrap out. Tugger looked back in, as Munkustrap kept walking. Misto looked so peaceful, and Tugger could've sworn the sleeping tom smiled when he slept.

Tugger shook his head. "No. I don't cuddle." He tried to convince himself, and followed Munkustrap.

"The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle." He repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited for the next part bc I'll talk more about Mistos family there lol!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and thoughts are always appreciated!💕


End file.
